The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package which includes vertical passive elements.
These days, semiconductor packages with semiconductor chips capable of storing and processing a huge amount of data are being developed.
Semiconductor packages are mounted to a printed circuit board, or the like. In addition to the semiconductor packages, is passive elements such as capacitors and/or inductors are mounted to the printed circuit board, by which a system package is manufactured.
However, in the case where the semiconductor packages and the passive elements are mounted on the same plane of the printed circuit board so as to manufacture the system package, the area of the printed circuit board must be increased to accommodate all the components, and due to this fact, the size of the system package markedly increases.